My loyal Archer
by KoNoSeKaI
Summary: What if Tohsaka Rin had summoned her Servant when her powers were at it's peak? WHO could she have summoned? How much different would the story have been then? Will she survive the War with this Servant? xOVER!


A/N Guess who the Servant is! …I have nothing against the original Archer.. In fact, he is my favorite character! Sadly I don't seem to find a spot to slot him in…

Summary;

What if? What if Tohsaka was interrupted by a phone call from her classmate before the 1AM summoning? What if she was indirectly warned that it was only 1? With her power at its peak… WHO could she have summoned? xOVER!!! ( You guess the xover…:D ) The "what if" kind of story.

Notes

"**Demonic/Heroic Form"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_// Flashback//_

**--**

**(Some Basement)**

The figure in red was busily marking the cold cement floor with a brush. A large circle with strange symbols starting to form amidst the figure's mad scribbling. Adding a finishing stroke, she admired her work. It was definitely by far, the hardest seal she had done. She wiped sweat off her forehead. Standing up, she brushed dust off her knees and mentally prepared herself. The clock at the corner of the room was about to strike two, the time when her powers were at its very peak. In the dim light, her face could be seen as determined and set.

Her thoughts went back to her father, the one who had taught her everything she knew about magic. He had died when she was six, died fighting a war for the Holy Grail. A war, not waged by countries, but waged by people. A war not waged by many, but by seven people. A war, she must join to uphold the Tohsaka name. In a situation like this, the word 'war' would be unsuitable, but it's a different story as the ones waging the war are magi. The magi summon Servants, heroes of their time to fight for them. There were seven different classes of Servants available to summon, they are; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and lastly, Berserker. The strongest of them was Saber, but it varies.

The requirements of joining the Holy War are simple, summon a Servant and make a contract with it. Though, no matter how strong or powerful a magus is, he will not be considered a Master until he has a Servant under him. Servants are considerably different from familiars, the method of summoning and controlling them is different as well.

"I seriously wish father could have left me something with the connection to Saber…" Servants are beings that are attracted to symbols, it creates a connection between the summoner and the Servant itself. A connection usually helps in getting the preferred class of Servants, be it a weapon, armor, bone, something valuable beyond belief, something that had belonged to the Hero and was solely his.

She lightly touched the pendant her father left her. A red gem, it stored power that was equivalent to ten years of her magical energy. Thinking of her father, whom she still remembers fondly as a far too serious man, patted her head before he left. Wait… that isn't quite right… He was unsure of how much strength to use, so he just ended up grabbing her head and mashing it around. That was to be expected… after all, that was the first time he ever patted her head. And the last. Until today, she still regretted not being able to make the serious man laugh even once.

Mentally prepared, she was about to start summoning her Servant. The summoning circle is small; you don't need a large-scale summoning to summon a Servant. They are called forth by the Holy Grail. The role of the Master is just mainly to provide magical energy to the Servant to fight and survive. The Holy Grail takes care of the summoning.

Breathing out, she was about to start chanting when she was rudely interrupted by a ringing phone. He quickly stole a glance at the clock at the corner. Ten minutes to two. She can just answer the phone and ask the caller to bugger off. Sighing, she walked over to her phone at the table where all her summoning equipment where. _'I should have left my phone upstairs…'_ She unknowingly stepped on part of her seal, smudging it…

It was Mitsuzuri Ayako, her classmate and the head of the Archery club. She answered with a feigned tired voice. "Moshi moshi? Why are you calling so early in the morning? It's two for god's sake…" She could practically hear her classmate's excitement from the other side of the line. "Tohsaka! You seriously have to watch this show!!! It's on channel eight. It's really funny." Rin resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "Sorry, not today.. I'm tired as hell… and it's two o' clock… good night." She empathized the two. "Aww, your no fun… By the way… it's only one in the morning. Did you check your time? Guess that's why you were so early this morning… Anyway… gotta go! See ya!" Ayako… she was a weird one… she was a rival to Tohsaka Rin a 'competition' to see who would be first to get a boyfriend. In short, they had a very strange relationship.

"!!" Rin finally remembered that all the clocks in her house were ahead of time by one hour. She thanked Ayako silently for telling her. So she waited, waited for the clock to go two-fifty so she could start her summon. She was just far too lazy to touch the clocks.

—2:50 AM—(So says her clock)

And she started, chanting as the magic circle glowed, brighter and brighter. Sweat formed about her head and rolled down her neck, soaking her collar.

"Enclose, Enclose, Enclose, Enclose, Enclose.

Five times for each repetition.

Just destroy the enclosed time."

"Anfang." She unlocked her own vault of magical energy, opening it. The magic circle pulsed, as the girl slowly fed on the seal. She felt her body fill with the strongest and concentrated of mana. She could not afford failing or stopping this summoning, she had used up half of her jewels which she fed with her own energy over her years by melting and drawing the circle with the liquid crystal. Her body burned. An illusion formed, of herself growing horns, of herself growing black leathery wings, of herself growing scales all over her body. Then came a sensation of being dunked into freezing cold water.

She felt pain, as if swords stabbed her all over her body. Her body was still human, human were never meant to have this much concentrated magic energy in their body. Her left arm throbbed, where Magic Crest was. She lost herself to the pain. At the same time, she felt her objective complete. Her tired eyes shifted to the lonely clock in the dark corner. Ten more seconds till it officially reaches two. The power coursing through her body was perfect and flawless.

"……— I announce…" Her body tired, yet her determination drove her on. The circle glowed brighter. She took the raw and concentrated mana and turned it into "fixed" magical energy, and released it- into the circle.

"……— I announce.

Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword.

Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."

The Circle pulsed. Her vision closes, unable to stand the pure energy released by the circle.

"Make an oath here.

I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld.

I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld

Thou art Seven Heaven clad in the Three Great Words

Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance…!"

It was perfect; the circle glowed so brightly Rin could feel the intensity of the light.

"….-Perfect…! I've drawn the strongest card for sure!!" she announced, her voice full of triumph and victory.

Her vision returned, there should be a servant waiting right in front of —nothing—…

She let out a confused "Huh…?" There must have been a mistake! The summoning had gone so smoothly! Yet, nothing is nothing. There was nothing in front of her at all. In short, she failed…

Then, she heard an explosion coming from upstairs, - the living room. "WHAT!!??" she screamed, shocked. She ran, she kept running without thinking of the possible consequences. What met her at the living room was a shock to her.

"…" the moment she stepped into the living room, everything became so clear.

It was a big mess, as if someone had wrestled in the room with an insane monster buffalo and trashed the whole place. She was speechless. Broken table, broken glass, broken couch… you name it.

There was a man sitting on the pile of rubble with his eyes closed. No doubt about who was to blame for the mess. He was a man in his late twenties, hair blonde streaked with red, and clad in a black muscle shirt itched with silver linings. He wore a similar pants- black with silver linings and grey-black boots. He had on a blood crimson jacket with black almost unnoticeable lines on the sides, they looked like symbols. Lastly, a red sash tied around his waist, lined with silver and black. He looked… regal… with his angular face and his soft hair framing his face.

He cracked open a blue eye at the entrance of the panting girl in red. He closed it again, and said nothing. After a moment of stunned silence, she asked broke the silence. "So… What are you?" There was silence. She was about to ask again when the man suddenly coughed out black blood. She was shocked, for a split second, she thought the Servant would die in just minutes after being summoned. She would be the disgrace of the clan and the laughing stock of the magi world. The sitting figure stood up and wiped his bloody mouth with his sleeve.

"Your summoning skills have to be improved, I must say. Somehow I got poisoned by an unknown energy on the way here." He finally said, not answering the question. His voice was deep and melodious. It somehow has certain warmth in it. Rin stared at him. He definitely was the summoned Servant, but… he looked so human… she had expected a formless being. She opened and closed her mouth several times, almost imitating a fish. Finally, she spoke. "Just to check, you are my Servant… right?" She asked, not really knowing what to say.

The blonde raised a fine brow, "You are my Master are you not?" He answered the question with another question. Though the nagging behind her head told her he is, she was still in shock to listen to herself.

"What I'm asking is — Are you my Servant? You are mine and not anyone else's right?" Rin demanded a proper answer. The lazy figure just closed his eyes. "I have to know if you are my servant and I am your master! Nothing else matters now, just answer me!!" She was fuming.

The man sighed and gave her a funny look. "Do we have to define who the Master is so definitely? Unless of course, you wish to make it clear who is the stronger and the weaker?" The blonde was fast on his reply.

"Who's the weaker…?" She muttered. Her father's words came back to her. _"A magi who participates in the Holy War are called Masters. A Master is not of a higher rank than a Servant; rather, they are the 'ones who are in control'."_ She shook her head. "I'm just asking you! Are you my Servant?"

"That would depend if the answer was yes, then – are you my master?" Again with the question answered by another question.

He raised a brow. He sighed then, slumping back onto the pile of rubble behind him. _'Does this girl know how it works at all?_' "I you are my Master, you should have the proof of our bond."

"I have it here. This is the proof that I'm your Master, right?" The girl showed the Command Spell at the back of her right hand.

"I suppose…" The blonde drifted off in his response.

"Then answer this! Why weren't you in front of me when I summoned you!?" Rin demanded.

"As my first comments on you when we met where—" he paused, trying to find a dramatic word to comment on her. He found none. "—your summoning skills sucked." He said bluntly.

A tick formed on Rin's head at the insult. She held up the Command Spell. "I hold your Command Spell thus I am your Master, you have no right to comment on your Master's skills!" She crossed her arms and seemed to… pout?

The man raised both his eyebrows at this. "You do know that you cannot think you are a Master just because you have the Servant's Command Spell? A Command Spell is only a tool that governs the Servant. Have you acted the way you did to a different Servant, he might not have pledged his loyalty to you as I would have."

She wanted to retort to the remark. After all, one would normally think of a Command Spell as the proof of being a master… right?

He went on to introductions, standing and walking towards his Master. "I am Archer." There was a pause. "By the look on your face, you had wanted a Saber do you not? No matter, I will prove you wrong in your disappointment." Another pause. "I would prefer if I am allowed to decide upon myself how to fight an opponent should we attack or get attacked. Would you mind on that?"

The man known as Archer towered over her. She thought about it. It was quite an obvious decision, seeing as the fighting would normally be between Servants. "You can do as you wish during battle, though I wish to discuss tactics and understand your movements in a fight before we engage in a fight, that is, if we plan to attack others before they move on us."

"Yes, opinions are important." He looked puzzled for a second, "I suppose my Master has a name? Or would she prefer to be referred to as Master for the whole of the War?"

Rin blushed; she had totally forgotten to introduce herself. "I am Rin, Tohsaka Rin."

Mulling over their past conversation and the agreements made, he nodded to himself and asked a final question. "I would like to know the wish of my Master. The wish that only the Holy Grail can grant."

The answer was immediate. "Huh?" Archer crossed his arms, eyes boring through Rin. "I don't have a wish…" Scratching the back of his head, Archer mumbled. "Then why did you join this war?" "I represent my family as the only magi in the family; I have to join this war. And anyway, I just joined it to win. I don't really care for the Grail."

The blonde's eyes seemed to stare through her. "You do not have a valid reason to join the Holy War, but Never the less,"

He then went on his knee, like a knight bowing to his king, though the aura about them literally screamed who was the superior one. His movements were fluid, smooth and graceful she realized, _'like a dancer, or a person used to moving for various reasons…'_ As he was on his knees, she noticed something, there were marks upon his cheeks, thin lines, three on each side, faint but visible lines, and he had a long ponytail which she didn't notice before. (A/N think Itachi from Naruto) "I, Servant Archer pledge my sword, to kill for and protect, Tohsaka Rin, and to gain possession of the Holy Grail for my Master." He announced.

Rin was impressed; the Servant sure knows his place formally. Though she might be arrogant to think that way; his words were just assurance that he will not betray her at the worst possible time, well that was her impression of them.

He stood up, he was so much taller than her, and she was what…? 149cm tall? She was petite, as people would kindly say. That reminds her… who was the man anyway? "Archer… what is your name? Your real name..?"

The question seems to startle him. "I'm… I am… Well I'll be… I can't remember… There's another point to you improving your summoning skills. Seems you had some kind of flaw in my summoning to cause me to lose my identity…" He muttered, clearly un-amused at what happened to him. He crossed his arms and looked at her. She had the decency to at least blush lightly at her mistake.

Suddenly her vision swam and exhaustion settled in. It was the after-effect of summoning a Servant. She clutched her head and shook it, trying to clear it even a little bit. With a worried expression, Archer held her shoulder, steadying her, asking "Are you okay Rin?" but she didn't hear the worried question as her whole mind blacked out.

Archer held his Master up bridal style. He sighed; she must be new to this war to be so clueless about those things… He looked behind him at the rubble and frowned. He shook his head and went towards the stairs.

—10 AM the next day—

Rin groaned, she hated mornings, especially when you wake up with a massive headache. She let out another groan at the clock next to her. _'I've missed school for the day…'_ Then everything came rushing back to her. The Summoning, the partial failure, the blonde-redhead Archer and her messed up living room… She groaned yet again at the last thought.

"You seem to like groaning a lot…" A familiar voice came from the direction of the door. And ho! There he was! —All in his black and red glory. Then another memory rushed to her. She fainted after she asked for Archer's identity. Then… he probably took her to her room. She stiffened and looked under the covers, all clothed. BUT, she was in her pajamas… She blushed and looked accusingly at Archer. "What? You fainted so I brought you to the room that smelt most like you. I wouldn't want my master getting sick so I took the initiative and changed you before tucking you in." At Rin's intensified glare, he added. "You didn't protest, and it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time."

Being far too grumpy and tired, she covered her head with the blanket. She heard a sigh coming from the other person in the room. Footsteps, he went towards her windows. _Clack._ The sound of the curtains being parted. Then a hand gently lifted her blanket away from her head. Sunlight greeted her eyes. She squinted at the man holding her blanket and tried to snatch it back. Keyword being, - tried. She failed, miserably. With a frustrated yell, she lunged for the blanket only to fall over the bed and kiss the floor good morning.

She sat upright and rubbed her sore nose. Rin glared daggers at the chucking Servant. "Glad you're awake, breakfast almost ready in the kitchen." The blonde turned and left the room. Sitting there in the warm sunlight for a few seconds, she went to her dresser and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to complete the usual morning rituals. She yawned as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, still tired from the summoning she had done the night before.

She still had a tired look on her face as she ascended the stairs. Sniffling, she smelt the smell of eggs and bacon. She followed the smell, going through her undamaged and spotless living room to the kitchen… Wait. Undamaged? And spotless? She doubled back, going back to her living room that was as good as new. It looked as though the summoning-that-went-wrong yesterday didn't happen at all. She was impressed, even that was an understatement. Her Servant was very responsible, that was for sure. She slowly walked into the kitchen that she seldom touched in the mornings. She sat herself down on the set up counter table. There was nothing on the table yet, everything was still on the frying pans.

Seeing her from the corner of his eyes, he started a conversation. "Truly, you are a talented magus, as expected of my Master." Tohsaka raised an eyebrow at the unexpected praise. "Huh?" "I have scouted the surroundings of the house just before. The barrier you made was very well done."Archer flipped the omelet in the frying pan and gently transferred it to the other plate which didn't have a omelet at his side. "You mean the barrier around the house. Yes, I maintain it every day."

He took the other pan off the heat, and placed two pieces of crispy bacon each on the plates and walked over to the toaster where four pieces of toast was just done. With a butter knife, he swiftly buttered two of the slices. Looking over his shoulder at the other occupant of the kitchen, he asked. "Butter? Jam? Or both?"

"Both please." Tohsaka politely replied. HAH! Tohsaka was polite for once.

And he skillfully and swiftly spread butter and jam over both of her toasts. Setting both of them on the plate, he served both plates. He took the seat next to his Master. "Itadakimas." Both spoke at the same time. Rin gave a funny look at Archer. He knew the etiquettes of Japanese eating? She filed the information away for another time.

The blonde didn't touch his plate until Rin took her first bite. It was, in a way a form of manners. It was good, considering it was a simple dish, omelet, bacon and toast. Archer held his utensils with grace and efficiency, each bite was taken easily. Somehow, his posture and elegance made him seem like some noble in the past or something.

As they ate, Archer continued on the conversation. "A connection has been formed last night." "What connection?" Rin took a bite out of her toast. "If you truly are a magus, you should be able to feel our connection from the contract." Rin thought about it, still munching on her toast. _'Now that he mentions it, my body does feel strange. It feels like the nerves that were once closed inside of me are now pointing outwards. And… part of my magical energy is flowing into the man beside me. That must be the connection…'_ The man beside her continued, "It draws energy from you into me. The connection is important as I need your energy to fight and stay in the world. In simple terms, you are the fuel and I am the engine." He explains.

They finished eating and the Servant washed the dishes. He started making tea as Rin told him after breakfast. "Make some tea and come to the living room." And they both sat down, nursing a nice hot cup of tea each.

"First off, you don't have to make breakfast every morning for me; I usually don't eat in the morning." Archer frowned at that but nods. "Secondly, I'm a high school student, so in order to protect me, you have to be in spirit form. Can you?" Another nod. "And lastly, we are going out today, to see if you recognize this place at all or if not- just map out the city." He grunted out an affirmative.

Both of then just sat in silence, sipping their tea.

"This tea is good…" Archer mumbled off-handedly.

—5 minutes later—

"SchlieBung. Verfahren Drei." Rin chanted as she exited the house. Being a magus, she can never let her guard down when leaving her house, even though nobody comes by at all, not even a stray cat. _"Not even a stray cat huh… I've always wondered why…"_

They went on their way, the invisible Archer following the girl.

Rin was a Master now; death was inevitable in this war. She can only hope, her Servant is strong enough to protect her... in this fight for the Holy Grail…

—

A/N If any one of you readers play the game, you might find the chant familiar… I took them from there anyway…

Notes

HAH! Archer Shiro is not there anymore! Though that would drastically change the whole canon storyline…-.-

I kept the color scheme of archer the same as the original lol…

REVIEW!

\/

\/

\/

You know you want to…

\/

\/


End file.
